


Don't Be Ashamed

by prettypaladinss



Series: heh, like that? [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Lance noticed that Keith gets embarrassed easily during sex. He decides to take advantage of that with a little surprise in their bedroom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: heh, like that? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 273





	Don't Be Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fic! I've been writing things here and there but school has kept me pretty busy. Luckily, quarantine has given me time to write, haha. Hope you enjoy this one! I really enjoyed writing it.

Lance shoved Keith inside their bedroom, quickly pressing their bodies and lips together again. He gripped Keith’s hips tightly, maneuvering him back towards the bed. They had barely done anything yet Keith could already feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

It was a regular occurrence for one of them to jump the other after dinner, but Keith had a secret appreciation for when Lance pursued him first. He always made it obvious how much he wanted him, pinning him down with a fiery stare. That look was enough to excite him, especially when he was rough and dominant like this. 

Keith fell onto the bed and Lance swiftly latched onto his neck with kisses and nips. Letting out a pleasured sigh, he closed his eyes and turned his head to bare more of his neck to his boyfriend. When he opened them, he found he was staring back at himself. 

“Uh...Lance? What’s with the mirror?” he asked. 

When Lance lifted his head, there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Keith felt his adrenaline spike. 

“I want you to see all the pretty faces you make when I get you fucked up,” Lance said.

He could see the fear in Keith’s wide eyes, so he softened his smile. “Would you like that?” 

Keith knew that was Lance’s way of asking for his consent. He opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed easily in bed, something both he and Lance had noticed since the first time they were together. It took a lot of coaxing for him to let Lance hear him moan. Still, they could both tell by the way his thighs clenched and skin flushed red that he found it arousing. Since then, Lance had occasionally experimented with this kink, encouraging Keith to let his voice out and ask for what he wanted. Now, he was exploiting it entirely. And despite the fluttery nervousness he felt, Keith wanted that. He glanced at the mirror, biting his lip at the image of Lance on top of him.

“Yes,” he almost whispered. 

Lance smirked again. “Good.”  
He lowered himself back down to Keith’s neck and trailed kisses up the other side. Keith tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair as his breath grew heavier. Suddenly he felt Lance’s teeth sink into the side of his neck. He cried out and tugged on his hair, pain and pleasure shooting through his veins in equal measure. 

After several seconds, Lance pulled away to admire his work. Teeth marks and a purple bruise were forming on Keith’s pale skin. Keith’s chest rose and fell quickly as he looked up at Lance with apprehension. 

“Gonna mark you up, remind you who you belong to,” he muttered. “You want that, babe?” 

“Yes,” Keith replied almost instantly. 

Lance smiled down at him. “I knew you were kinky.” 

Keith felt blood rush to his cheeks and Lance chuckled at that. He leaned back down to kiss him again, moving his lips slowly and sensually. Keith opened up willingly for him, letting his tongue dominate his mouth. He sucked in a breath when he felt Lance’s hand slide under his shirt. Lance pulled away briefly to take it off before connecting their lips again. His kisses were so overwhelming that Keith barely noticed his nimble fingers undoing the button of his pants. He tugged his pants and boxers down all at once and shoved them off the bed. Lance clearly wanted to get on with things. 

He palmed Keith’s hardening cock, making him wince, then slid off of him. Keith didn’t have a moment to be confused because Lance immediately grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over. He manhandled him onto all fours so that he was facing the mirror. Keith blushed further at the sight of his flushed face and sweat forming above his brow. He whined and hung his head, embarrassed already. Lance tugged at his hair so his head jerked up. 

“Keep looking,” he growled. 

Keith whimpered and met his eyes in the mirror. Lance stared at him until he nodded in agreement. 

“Good.” 

Keith found himself paralyzed as he watched Lance lean over to their bedside table and grab their bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on three of his fingers and rubbed it between them to warm it up. Keith’s eyes were glued to Lance’s fingers; he started to drool seeing how slick they were. He looked up at Lance’s face and whined when he saw how intensely he was staring at his hole. Lance noticed this. He made eye contact with Keith in the mirror then slowly pushed his middle finger into his hole. Keith groaned instantly, cheeks burning even more at the sight of his jaw dropping. 

It quickly became clear that Lance had no intention of being gentle. With his other hand stretching his cheeks apart, he roughly pumped his finger in and out of him. Keith let out heavy breaths and whines. He tried his best to follow Lance’s orders and keep looking in the mirror, but it was so humiliating that he had to drop his head every few seconds. Luckily, Lance allowed for that, a sly smile spreading across his face at Keith’s reactions. Squeezing one of his ass cheeks, he slipped in his pointer finger along with the first. 

“Ah God, Lance,” Keith moaned. 

“You’re so worked up and I’ve hardly done anything,” Lance teased. 

Keith whimpered and bit his lip, only briefly meeting his boyfriend’s eyes before he had to avert them. Lance pushed his fingers into the knuckle and just brushed his prostate, sending sparks down his spine. Keith started to rock back onto his fingers, eager to find that spot again. Surprisingly, Lance didn’t stop him, chuckling darkly at his efforts. 

He corkscrewed his fingers around, scissoring them irregularly just to make Keith gasp. Keith’s eyes were fixed to his reflection. He watched his lips part with moans and gasps again and again, his eyebrows tensing at the pleasurable stretch.

His eyes widened when he felt a third finger poking at his rim, then widened even further when he saw Lance dip his head down. Right as his finger entered, Keith felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh of his thighs. He wailed, tearing at the sheets. He didn’t realize how sensitive he was there. 

When Lance pulled away, he left a tender kiss on the bruising spot. 

“God, I love your thighs, so soft and white, perfect for marking,” he said. He squeezed one with his free hand, making Keith moan softly. “You like that, baby?”

Keith could only nod and whine quietly. He shuddered as Lance pressed his lips to his other thigh, covering it in wet kisses before biting down again. He cried out again, trying to relax this time. Lance’s fingers continued to pump in and out of him, splayed apart to stretch him as much as possible. His other hand squeezed his free thigh. Moans tumbled out of Keith’s lips ones after the other. He stared at his reflection through teary eyes. It all felt so good, and watching himself fell apart only fueled the heat building in his veins. Although he couldn’t see him, hearing Lance’s lips smack and feeling his lips, teeth, and tongue on his thighs and ass made his stomach flutter. 

Once he was thoroughly stretched and bruised, Lance pressed his fingers against his prostate, making Keith yell, then pulled his fingers out completely. His hole had barely retracted when Lance pulled his cheeks apart to stretch it open again. He whined at the cold air entering him as Lance examined him. He tutted. “Good enough.” He let his cheeks smack back together. “Sit up for me and spread your legs, sweetheart.” 

Trembling, Keith sat up on his abused ass and shyly spread open his legs. His eyes stayed on the mirror, taking in Lance’s mischievous expression and his own worried one. Lance shuffled closer to him, teasingly tracing a hand down his spine. Keith sucked in a breath and glanced back at him. 

“No darling, keep looking straight ahead,” Lance said.

He gently pushed Keith’s head back towards the mirror. Keith bit his lip and obeyed, though he kept his eyes on Lance. The other man got up on his knees and undid his button that was fit to burst. He noticed Keith’s eyes on him and looked up with a smirk, slowly unzipping the fly. Keith nearly drooled staring at his bulge, barely restrained by his gray briefs. He hooked his thumbs into the band of his briefs, leisurely pulling them off. Keith couldn’t help but moan when his cock finally sprung up, fully erect and dripping precum already. Playing with Keith really did something to him.

Lance shuffled forward and sat behind him, legs wrapping around his with his dick pressing against his lower back. He trailed kisses from the top of Keith’s shoulder up to his neck, distracting him while his hands slid over to his thighs. 

Just as Keith turned his head to meet Lance’s lips, he was lifted up by his thighs and sat on his boyfriend’s lap. He let out a noise of surprise, turning back to the mirror. His eyes filled with fear and arousal when he took in their position. Lance’s cock was right beneath him, pointed at his hole. His hands held him by the underside of his thighs, leaving him exposed and completely under his control. In this position, he could finally see all the bruises Lance left on him. He didn’t know why the sight of them turned him on so much. He did like it when Lance made his desire obvious. 

The picture in the mirror left him conflicted. On one hand, he couldn’t deny how turned on he felt by the idea of watching himself get fucked, but on the other, this was all so dirty and humiliating. 

“Lance…” he whined. 

“Yes, kitten?” Lance’s face was pressed to the crook of his neck, sultry eyes staring at him in the mirror. 

Keith let out shaky breaths, still unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Do you need to stop?” Lance asked. 

Keith took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. “No.” He reached a hand behind him to cradle Lance’s face. “I want this.”

The couple met eyes in the mirror again. Lance nodded. “Okay.”

He positioned himself so that the head of his dick prodded at Keith’s hole. He leaned forward so his lips brushed Keith’s ear. 

“Now, I want you to keep your eyes on your hole. Watch as my cock splits you open.”

Keith whimpered and hesitantly obeyed, keening when he did so. Fuck, his hole looked so small next to Lance’s cock. Was he really prepped enough? He couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment; he just wanted Lance inside him.

Lance waited until his gaze dropped, then slowly penetrated him with the head of his cock. Keith cried out immediately. The stretch he felt seemed magnified by the sight of his hole widening to accommodate Lance’s girth. 

“You alright, baby?” Lance asked, alarmed by his shout.

“Yes, keep going,” Keith urged him. 

He watched Lance sink more of his cock into him, pushing inside at a tantalizingly slow pace so that he could watch himself stretch open. He sobbed and squirmed in Lance’s arms, clawing at his shoulders for some kind of stability. In this position, the penetration felt so intense, especially because he had no control over it. Even though Lance was going slow, he didn’t stop, not giving Keith a moment to adjust to his size or catch his breath. He pushed inch after inch of himself inside until his hips were flush to Keith’s. 

Keith let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He felt so full like this. His eyes stayed on his hole, in disbelief over how wide it was. 

“You feel so good, baby. I love seeing you like this, all pretty and exposed,” Lance cooed. 

Keith keened at the dirty compliment. His eyes flickered up to Lance’s.

“I want you to watch your face now, kitten. Don’t stop looking.”

Keith nodded and moved to obey, but as soon as he did, he wanted to look away. His cheeks were stained a bright red, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and temples. His mouth hung open to let out ragged breaths, matching the glossiness in his eyes. He looked wrecked already and Lance had barely fucked him. His eyes flickered over to Lance’s face and found him staring ravenously. He could barely handle it. 

Still, he knew better than to disobey Lance at this point. He held his gaze shakily, his heart pounding with anticipation.

“Good,” Lance praised. 

He dragged his dick out of his hole at such an excruciatingly slow pace that Keith could feel all of him, every throb and vein. He watched his face scrunch up with pleasure and cried out at the sight, covering his face with his hands. Lance paused his movements. 

“Aw baby, don’t be embarrassed, please.”

He let go of one of Keith’s thighs to pull his hands away. Keith didn’t fight him, only whining in protest. The lust in Lance’s eyes faded to reveal genuine concern. Keith could only glance at him for a second before averting his eyes in discomfort.

Lance continued to stare at him. “When I see you make those faces, it tells me that I’m making you feel good. That’s why I like seeing them, and why I want you to see them too. So don’t be ashamed, kitten, just let me make you feel good. Please?” 

Keith met his eyes in the mirror, finding security in their familiar deep blue color. He nodded. “Okay.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” He cupped Lance’s cheek again and sat deeper in his lap, making him moan quietly. “Show me.” 

Lance took hold of his thighs again. Slowly, he pulled out until only the head remained. Then, at a slightly faster pace, he thrust back inside all at once, groaning. Keith moaned, his first in a while. He watched his eyes narrow and lips part in the mirror. 

“Feeling good, sweetie?” Lance teased. 

Keith nodded slackly. Lance chuckled, starting to pull out again. He fucked him at that same pace, dragging out of him only to thrust back inside a little faster, hitting his prostate each time. The slow, sensual pace pulled moans out of both of them. Hearing Lance’s in his ear brought Keith satisfaction he’d never felt before. He lurched up with each thrust, but Lance’s hands kept him in place. All the while, Keith kept his gaze on his face, watching his eyes lid over and head tilt back. Though he still felt some embarrassment, his arousal overpowered it. The picture in the mirror was obscene, and he was starting to like it.

A searing heat was quickly building up in Keith’s stomach. He moaned louder while his hand slipped down from Lance’s cheek, going limp. Lance didn’t hold his voice back either, moaning breathily into Keith’s ear. He mouthed at his neck.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, kitten.”

Keith whimpered in response. His thoughts were going hazy, only able to think about how good it felt to be fucked so deep like this, how hot his whole body felt, how dirty watching himself made him feel.

Lance was loving it too. Watching them together in the mirror filled him with a feverish desire, one that made him want to fuck Keith deeper and harder. And Keith was so pliant in his arms, so beautiful and open. He licked over the bruise on his boyfriend’s neck as he fucked him a little harder. 

Keith was getting close. He clawed at Lance’s arms and started to tremble. His hips tried to roll down onto Lance’s cock, but his boyfriend had a steel grip on him. Lance recognized the signs. His fingers dug into the bruises on his thighs and he thrust up into him faster, their skin meeting with wet slaps. 

“Ah ah ah, Lance!” 

His gaze fell to his hole again and he sobbed at the sight. Lance entered him so smoothly now, penetrating him again and again. He tore his gaze away to stare at his lewd face again. His mouth wouldn’t close around the moans and cries that left him. His eyes were only open to slits, mostly to see the mirror. Keith couldn’t believe he actually looked so slutty like this, falling apart with Lance’s dick inside him. He felt incredibly vulnerable, and yet he knew he was safe with Lance. He wouldn’t let anyone else but Lance see him like this.

Keith was right at the edge. Needing more stimulation, he brought his hands up to play with his nipples, rolling them around between his fingers.

“Aw baby, are you close?” Lance cooed. 

He let go of one of Keith’s thighs to stroke his dick, pumping at the same pace as his thrusts. Keith yelled and tensed up, back arching against Lance’s chest. 

“Cum baby,” he whispered, lips brushing against his earlobe.

Squeezing his own pecs, Keith let out a final cry and came all over his stomach. Lance kept going while he rode out his orgasm. He fucked him faster than before, clearly close himself. Keith went limp and submitted to him fully. Lance slid his hands up to Keith’s knees to slam him down onto his dick. Just as Keith was approaching overstimulation, Lance stuttered through a groan and came. He held Keith tight against him, filling him up with streams of his cum. 

When his cum trickled out, he sighed deeply and relaxed. Keith was still twitching as he slowly pulled out, some of his cum spilling out. He looked down at his hole and whined loudly. It was red-rimmed and still stretched wide, glistening with Lance’s cum. He would have been aroused again were he not so tired and thoroughly fucked. 

“You did so good, kitten,” Lance praised. 

He shifted Keith’s body around so that he was holding him bridal style. He kissed him and Keith relaxed into it. 

Lance lifted him up and laid him on the bed. He pecked him on the forehead. “Be right back, sweetheart.” 

Keith pouted like a child but made no verbal protest. He knew Lance would keep to his word. And while he was gone, he could just rest…

He opened his eyes groggily upon hearing Lance’s chuckle. His boyfriend scooped him up, ignoring his little mews of complaint. Keith was vaguely aware that they were heading to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. He heard water running, then he was sat down in comfortably hot water in their bathtub. He sighed, all his muscles unwinding. Lance stepped in and sat behind him. He told him sweet nothings while he scrubbed him down with coconut-scented body wash and shampoo. Lance had him lean back so he could gently clean out his hole. Keith winced at the prodding, but Lance sufficed him with kisses to his neck. Keith’s eyes were mostly closed through it all. He was frequently exhausted after sex and he felt comfortable enough to let go completely around Lance. He knew he would take care of him. 

Once they were both clean and dried, Lance picked Keith up a final time and carried him to the bed. He pulled the covers over them and spooned Keith’s body. 

“Goodnight darling,” he said, kissing Keith’s cheek. 

Keith hummed and leaned back against his boyfriend’s warm body. He opened his eyes a slit, looking in the mirror. He saw himself happy, with the love of his life wrapped around him. Satisfied with that final image, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
